


[Podfic] The Birds And The Snakes

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Thaddeaus Dowling is a git, Thaddeus Dowling is entirely offscreen but he still manages to be a git from there, Warlock Dowling is not straight, Warlock's upbringing has messed him up, or perhaps closer to internalized homophobic information, sexuality realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Warlock Dowling discovers something that could ruin his life. Naturally, he calls on his godparents. The help that they give him isn't the help that he's expecting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Birds And The Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Birds and the Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352748) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z05ot7a1hcv4l37/GO_The_Birds_And_The_Snakes.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
